Life of A Rose
by Hanachi Soraria
Summary: Gadis itu tidak menyukai mawar, hitam dan segala hal mengenai kegelapan karena keadaannya. Bagaimana ia melalui hidupnya ketika ia harus memasuki sekolah yang penuh dengan makhluk kegelapan? Vampire misalnya. Kaname X OC X Zero
1. Unwelcoming Aura

**Life of A Rose**

**Hanachi Soraria**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Vampire Knight dan segala isinya milik Matsuri Hino.<strong>

**Plot dan Original Character milikku**

**Warning: OC, OOC, typo(s)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Unwelcoming Aura<strong>

"Nii-san."

Gadis itu menatap lelaki yang berjalan di depannya dengan tatapan menusuk. Entah karena tatapan tajam misteriusnya berhasil atau karena hal lain, lelaki berambut cokelat tua itu berjalan sempoyongan. Atau lebih tepatnya disebut gugup. Keringat dingin mengucur dan ia bernafas tidak teratur.

"Niii~~~~saaaaan~~~~"

Kali ini dengan gerakan lambat Misa menyentuh punggung kakaknya yang lebih tinggi 35 cm darinya. Hal itu membuat Reo kaget dan menjerit.

Misa menutup telinganya. "Oh ayolah, berikan peta itu padaku. Kau lihat taman mawar itu? Aku tahu kita telah mengitari tempat ini sebanyak 3 kali." Ia mendahului Reo dan berusaha menarik peta dari tangannya. "Aku tidak ingin menghabiskan sore yang cerah ini untuk mengitari Cross Academy, Nii-san! Lagipula kutegaskan ya.. kau itu buta arah!" Tandas Misa.

"Tidak! Aku tidak buta arah dan ingat, aku lebih tua darimu! Jadi aku yang bertanggung jawab sebagai pemandumu! Aku disini sebagai walimu." Reo mengernyit sambil memeluk peta, layaknya seorang gadis yang melindungi cokelatnya dengan segenap jiwa dan raga.

"Astaga, kelakuanmu seperti perempuan! Aku tidak berharap sisi perempuanmu keluar. Itu menjijikan! Lagipula kau memang harus memberikannya padaku supaya aku bisa tahu denah sekolah ini, Reo!" Gadis itu sudah kembali melupakan panggilan hormat 'kakak'nya.

"APAPUN YANG KAU KATAKAN, TIDAK AKAN KUBERIKAN!"

Misa mengerjap tidak percaya. Ia menarik bagian peta yang terlihat olehnya.

"Ayolah. BeriKAN PADAKU!"

"TIDAK!"

"BERI….AH!"

Kertas tersebut sobek menjadi dua bagian. Merasa kesal, Misa merampas sisa peta dari lelaki yang terdiam karena kaget dan merobek-robek peta hingga menjadi serpihan.

"Penghalang sudah dihancurkan. Sekarang waktunya mencari murid-murid yang berkeliaran. Kau lewat sini. Aku lewat sana. Cepat bergerak!" Gadis itu melompati pagar batu dan meninggalkan Reo yang masih syok.

XXXXX

"E…. konsentrasi, konsentrasi….. konsen… KYA!"

Gadis itu menabrak seorang lelaki berseragam hitam, berambut perak dan memakai lambang aneh di lengan sebelah kirinya. Di telinganya terdapat _piercing._ Tatapan tajamnya menusuk dan aura yang seakan mengatakan 'kalau kau tidak ingin mati menderita jauh-jauh dariku' di sekitarnya membuat tubuh gadis itu merinding.

Gadis itu berusaha mengacuhkan lelaki asing yang baru saja menabrak(atau ditabrak) dirinya. "Konsentrasi, konsentrasi…" Ia memejamkan mata dan mendengar langkah kaki kesal yang menjauh. Ia menggeleng kemudian kembali berkonsentrasi pada kegelapan yang tercipta ketika memejamkan mata. Asap berwarna ungu muncul di antara warna hitam. Ia berjalan mengikuti asap ungu sambil meraba-raba sekitarnya.

"Tidak takut gelap, aku tidak takut gelap." Sambil menggumamkan kalimat itu layaknya mantra, ia terus berjalan mengikuti aura ungu. Tiba-tiba ia tersadar dan memukul dahinya. "Bodohnya aku. Ini pasti aura lelaki seram yang kutabrak! Aduh, kenapa tadi aku tidak tanya jalan padanya."

Gadis itu berlari menelusuri koridor dan berhenti ketika melihat kerumunan siswi yang memakai seragam hitam mengerubungi sebuah pagar yang besar. Diantaranya, ia melihat dua orang siswa yang terlihat seperti guru yang menertibkan rombongan anak tk yang bersemangat ikut wisata.

"Ah, lelaki seram tadi. Satu lagi… mungil sekali, apa dia bisa menjaga gerbang dari ratusan siswi? Menjaga? Apa yang dijaga dibalik gerbang itu?"

Tidak lama pertanyaan terjawab ketika gerbang terbuka. Suara teriakan menggila dan Misa harus menutup telinga, mencegah gendang telinganya pecah.

"KANAME-SENPAIIIIII."

"KAIN-SENPAAAAII."

"AIDO-SENPAI MENIKAHLAH DENGANKU!"

"WILD-SENPAII"

"KYAA, TAKUMAAAA.."

Misa menyumbat telinganya dengan syal yang ia pakai kemudian menyumbatnya lagi dengan tangannya. 'Apa-apaan ini. Berisik sekali. TELINGAKUUUUUU.'

Tiba-tiba rombongan tidak teratur itu berubah menjadi dua barisan memperlihatkan siswa-siswi berpakaian putih yang berjalan dengan anggun melewati siswi berseragam hitam. Suara teriakan tidak lagi terdengar. Dari jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh ini, Misa bisa melihat wajah-wajah mempesona milik siswa-siswi itu.

Reo berjalan mendekati Misa dengan tatapan serius. "Apa kau terpesona pada mereka, Misa?" Ia menatap adiknya yang terpaku pada siswa-siswi berseragam putih. "Kadang-kadang dunia ini memiliki misteri yang tidak diketahui oleh umum. Misalnya... makhluk mempesona yang menghisap darah." Salah satu sisi bibir Reo tertarik ke atas. Kemudian ia menyentuh pundak adiknya. "Kau tahu, Misa?"

Gadis itu menelengkan kepalanya menatap Reo. Ia menurunkan semua peredam suara dari telinganya. "Akhirnya sampai juga kesini. Kok tidak kesasar? Sudah ketemu kantor kepala sekolahnya?"

"Kau tidak mendengar tadi aku bicara apa?"

"Bicara apa? Memangnya kau bicara? Ruang kepala sekolah sudah ketemu?"

"Kau ini. Dengarkan kalau orang bicara."

"Aku pasti mendengarkan kalau aku dengar kamu berbicara, Reo. Tapi kamu tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Bagaimana caraku mendengarkanmu?"

Lelaki itu menghela nafas kemudian mengulang pertanyaannya. "Apa kamu terpesona pada mereka?"

Tanpa menunggu lama jawaban tegas terdengar. "Ya." Gadis itu mengangguk untuk memperkuat persetujuannya.

"Tahukah kau menge…"

"Bisakah aku dapatkan seragam putih? Aku lebih terpesona padanya daripada seragam hitam gadis-gadis rusuh itu. Ne,ne, Nii-san, bicarakan pada kepala sekolah aku ingin seragam yang putih. Ya, ya? Kau tahu? Katanya kalau seseorang memakai seragam dengan warna yang sama nanti kita bisa ketularan. Kau mau adikmu yang manis ini berubah jadi mesin penghasil suara bising seperti mereka?" Misa menarik kemeja bagian bawah Reo.

'Mitos macam apa itu?'

Kali ini lelaki itu cuma bisa menepuk dahi adiknya. Tidak terima dipukul, gadis itu balas memukul. Terjadi balas-membalas pukul hingga keduanya kelelahan.

"Apa sih masalahmu? Sakit tahu." Tangan putih Misa mengelus dahinya yang berubah menjadi merah. "Lihat dahiku jadi merah."

"Kau tidak bisa melihat dahimu, Misa."

"Tapi kau bisa melihatny…."

Adu argumen yang baru saja akan terjadi dihentikan oleh suara terjatuh. Misa mengalihkan pandangan pada asal suara dan melihat gadis mungil berambut cokelat sebahu pada tanah. 'Uh Oh. Itu pasti sakit,'

Seorang siswa berseragam putih yang berjalan paling depan mendekati gadis mungil. Gadis mungil dengan segera berdiri. Tampak rona merah di wajahnya. Ketika siswa berseragam putih mengelus pelan kepala gadis mungil, tangannya ditepis oleh siswa berambut perak.

"Heeeh… adegan yang menarik." Misa tertawa kecil.

Reo menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. "Kupikir kamu tidak suka film romantic?"

"Siapa bilang?"

Suara lelaki berambut perak terdengar keras. "CEPAT KEMBALI KE ASRAMA! JAM ASRAMA SUDAH LEWAT DARI TADI! KALIAN MAU TERUS MEREPOTKAN KAMI YA?"

Suara siswi-siswi yang menjerit ketakutan terdengar, rombongan itu langsung bubar dan berlari memasuki sebuah bangunan yang berlawanan dengan bangunan yang sekarang diinjak Misa dan Reo. Siswa-siswi berseragam putih itu berjalan menuju bangunan dimana Misa dan Reo berada. Dalam jarak yang cukup jauh, Misa merasakan ada yang tidak beres ketika lelaki di sebelah kanannya menegang.

"Ada apa Reo?"

Pandangan tegang Reo terpaku pada siswa-siswi berseragam putih yang berjalan mendekati mereka. Misa menyadari sebuah bunga layu yang dipegang oleh lelaki tinggi yang berjalan di depan sedari tadi. 'Bunga mawar.'

'Dia bosnya ya,' dalam hati Misa memutuskan. Kemudian gadis itu mendongak menatap wajahnya. Kedua mata beradu, dan ia merasakan sensasi aneh yang meliputinya. Gadis itu berlari dan bersembunyi di belakang Reo.

"O ya, oya. Lihat apa yang kita dapatkan disini. Siswi baru?" Seorang lelaki yang memiliki rambut pirang tidak teratur tersenyum, menampilkan gigi putihnya yang teratur. Ia mencoba mendekati Misa yang bersembunyi.

"Aido, jaga kelakuanmu." Suara tenang namun menusuk terdengar.

"Baik, Kaname-sama." Aido sedikit membungkuk, lalu mundur menjauhi Reo.

Suara tenang yang entah mengapa terdengar bagai suara melantunkan nada bagi Misa kembali muncul. "Ada yang bisa kubantu? Seharusnya anda berdua tidak berada disini."

"Ah, bisa beritahu kami letak ruang kepala sekolah?"

"Kurasa anggota kedisiplinan bisa membantu kalian." Kaname tersenyum dan menunjuk kedua orang yang berkelahi di depan gerbang.

Misa yang ingin keluar dari suasana itu langsung berlari menuju dua orang yang ditunjuk. "CHIBI-SAAAAN. BISA BANTU AKU?" Gadis itu mendekati dua anggota kedisiplinan sambil mengayunkan kadua tangannya.

"Kalau begitu terima kasih sudah memberitahu." Reo berjalan mengikuti Misa meninggalkan siswa-siswi malam yang memasuki bangunan tua.

Sekilas Misa menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat Reo, namun matanya bertumbukan dengan mata Kaname. Ia mengalihkan pandangan pada bunga layu yang dipegang lelaki tampan itu lalu membuang muka.

'Siapa gadis itu? Rasanya familiar. Gadis yang memiliki wangi bunga mawar.'

"Kaname-sama, apa ada masalah?" Seiren mendekati Kaname.

"Tidak."

Kaname melanjutkan langkahnya diikuti siswa-siswi yang lain. Bunga mawar layu yang berada di tangannya sudah berubah menjadi abu yang terbang terbawa angin.

XXXXX

"Waiiiii… murid Day Classku yang manis. Selamat datang di Cross Academy. Bisa perkenalkan dirimu?" Pria nyentrik yang memakai kacamata itu menarikan tarian aneh dan berputar tidak jelas. "Kalau aku, kau bisa memanggilku Kepala Sekolah atau 'ayah'."

Misa terdiam menatap pria tersebut. Baju yang tidak matching dengan syalnya, tingkah lakunya yang aneh dan gerak-geriknya itu…. Tiba-tiba ia merasa dekat dengan kepala sekolah nyentriknya.

"E.. a.. namaku Misa Kiribara. Ng…. sa..salam kenal."

"Tidak perlu gugup, anakku." Kepala sekolah Cross tersenyum dengan wajah jenakanya, membuat rasa tegang Misa berkurang. "Silahkan duduk untuk mendengar peraturan lebih lanjut yang berlaku di sekolahku tercinta."

Lelaki berambut perak berjalan mendekati pintu. "Kalau begitu, aku akan berpatroli."

"Tunggu Zero. Apakah kamu tidak ingin berkenalan dengan gadis manis ini lebih dalam?"

"Aku harus berpatroli," sahutnya dingin.

"Tapi aku ingin putraku tercinta berkenalan dengan Kiribara-san."

'Alasan macam apa itu?'

"Aku bukan putramu. Dan aku tidak butuh cintamu."

"Yukiiiii… Zero jahat padaku." Kepala sekolah berlari dan berusaha memeluk Yuki. Yuki menghindari pelukan itu.

"Kepala sekolah, bukankah sebaiknya anda tidak membuang waktu Kiribara-san?" Yuki sedikit membungkuk pada Misa, memohon permintaan maaf.

"Yuki, kau tidak mau memanggilku ayah?"

Reo dan Misa berpandangan melihat adegan ini. Mata cokelatnya menatap Reo yang menaikkan sebelah alis. Misa menggeleng ketika melihat kakaknya.

"Persis seperti seseorang yang kukenal."

"Siapa?"

"Kau."

Sebelum Reo sempat mengeluarkan sanggahan, Misa mengangkat tangannya meminta perhatian kepala sekolah. "Anu.. jadi anggota kedisiplinan sekolah berpatroli setiap malam?"

Kacamata kepala sekolah tiba-tiba berkilat-kilat. Ia kembali ke tempat duduknya, sedangkan Zero yang akan beranjak keluar, masuk kembali dan menutup pintu.

"Eeeh.. salah ya?"

"Jangan dipedulikan, Kiribara-san. Zero dan Yukiku tercinta melaksanakannya dengan baik."

Kepala sekolah menampilkan senyum sekilasnya, membuat Misa bergidik. Gadis itu merasa bahwa kepala sekolah meskipun secara tidak langsung mengatakan untuk tidak ikut campur soal anggota kedisiplinan. Ia menatap kedua anggota kedisiplinan. Zero membalas tatapannya tajam, sedangkan Yuki tersenyum manis.

"Kalau begitu kita lanjutkan pembicaraan kita tadi."

"Eh.. ba..baik."

"Di Cross Academy, kita memiliki dua kelas yang berbeda. Day Class dan Night Class."

"Night Class? Ah, yang tadi menunjuk anggota kedisiplinan? Yang memakai seragam putih? Jadi mereka belajar di malam hari?"

Kepala sekolah mengangguk. "Night Class adalah kelompok khusus yang terdiri dari orang-orang terpilih. Mereka memiliki kelebihan khusus dibandingkan orang-orang biasa."

"Oh. Seperti kelas khusus para jenius…" Misa memberi jeda. "Yang artinya, aku akan masuk ke Day Class."

Kepala sekolah mengangguk lagi. Entah mengapa Misa merasa orang di hadapannya adalah orang yang berbeda dengan kepala sekolah yang bertemu dengannya pertama kali. Sinar kejenakaannya menghilang lenyap.

'Benar-benar seperti… Reo. Meski aku sudah lama tinggal bersama Reo, ia masih merupakan misteri bagiku. Bahkan kadang kala, ketika ia berubah menjadi dirinya yang satu lagi, aku merasa sangat jauh darinya. Seperti orang yang benar-benar berbeda.'

"Kiribara-san."

"….."

"Kiribara-san."

"….."

"Misa Kiribara-san? Kamu baik-baik saja?"

"Ah. Maaf. Aku melamun." Dengan ragu ia melanjutkan. "Boleh aku tahu kenapa kelas khusus dimulai malam hari? Kupikir malam hari adalah waktu beristirahat?"

Keheningan tercipta. Misa menunggu. Kepala sekolah baru saja akan membuka mulut ketika Reo memukul dahi adiknya lagi.

"Kau ini bodoh, ya? Orang-orang jenius membutuhkan ketenangan untuk berfikir, tahu. Berbeda darimu."

"Kau menyebalkan sekali, Reo. Aku kan cuma ingin tahu."

"Kau terlalu banyak bertanya."

"Apa sih? Aku baru bertanya 5 kali, kok. Beberapa diantaranya merupakan pertanyaan beruntun yang dapat dijawab dengan satu kali anggukan. Jadi aku baru bertanya 3 kali. Kau tahu sendiri'kan?"

'Tidak. Aku tidak menghitungnya.' Mereka berempat menjawab di dalam hati secara bersamaan.

Kepala sekolah menatap Zero dan Yuki. "Dan satu hal lagi, Kiribara-san. Asrama ini memiliki jam malam. Semua siswa diharapkan sudah memasuki ruangannya masing-masing sebelum malam."

Sewaktu Misa akan membuka mulut, tatapan menusuk Reo terasa di kepalanya. Akhirnya ia menghentikan niatnya.

"Apakah ada yang kurang jelas?"

Gadis itu menoleh pada Reo dan lelaki itu mengangguk.

Misa mengernyit. "Boleh tanya lagi?"

Ketegangan muncul diantara keempat orang itu. Seakan pertanyaan yang akan ditanyakan selanjutnya adalah pertanyaan skakmat.

"Silahkan…"

"Aku boleh pakai seragam Night Class, tidak? Aku tidak suka seragam Day Class. Nanti aku ketulara.. maksudku aku tidak suka warna hitam."

Aura ketegangan tiba-tiba menghilang digantikan dengan kelegaan yang luar biasa. Sinar jenaka kepala sekolah kembali lagi.

"Maafkan aku. Tapi semua murid harus mengikuti peraturan yang berlaku."

"Sial. Aku tahu ini akan terjadi."

"Baiklah." Kepala sekolah berdiri, masih dengan senyum jenaka. "Yukiku, bisakah antarkan Kiribara-san ke kamarnya?"

"Baik, kepala sekolah."

"Kenapa kau tidak memanggilku ayah?"

Adegan itu dimulai lagi. Misa menarik kopernya dan menatap Reo.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik Reo."

"Kau juga. Kalau ada keperluan apa-apa…"

"Aku akan segera menghubungimu."

Gadis itu memeluk Reo dan mengecup pipi kakaknya. "Sampai jumpa, Nii-san." Ia berusaha mencari kata-kata yang tepat. "Eh.. Jaga Mirei ya. Dan mmm… selamat berjuang mendapatkan Karen. Sepertinya dia gadis yang menyenangkan." Ia mengedipkan matanya dan senyum merambat dibibir sang kakak.

Misa berjalan keluar ruangan bersama dengan Yuki.

XXXXX

Zero yang akan melangkah keluar dihentikan oleh kepala sekolah yang memanggilnya. Raut wajah pria itu berubah menjadi keseriusan yang dalam. Mengetahui akan ada pembicaraan penting yang akan terjadi, Zero menutup kembali pintu dan berjalan mendekati meja kepala sekolah. Mata violetnya mengarah pada Reo yang berdiri di ruangan itu, mengindikasikan kepada kepala sekolah apakah ia harus mengusir Reo keluar dari pembicaraan mereka.

Kepala sekolah mempersilahkan Reo untuk duduk yang disambut dengan gelengan, lalu ia menatap mata violet Zero.

"Tidak, Zero. Reonard yang akan memulai pembicaraan ini. Sepertinya informasi yang akan diberikan menyangkut Misa Kiribara, adiknya."

Reo mengangguk menyetujui, lalu ia berjalan mengitari ruangan tersebut, memeriksa adanya penyadap atau benda lain yang mencurigakan untuk mencegah kebocoran informasi. Setelah didapatinya nihil. Ia memandang ke arah jendela yang terbuka lebar. Melihat pandangan itu, Zero menutup jendela dan menarik tirainya turun.

Reo menarik nafas dalam dan melepaskannya.

"Baiklah… dimana kita akan memulainya?"

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

Ini fic pertama saya jadi mohon maaf kalau aneh.

dimohon kritik dan sarannya ya supaya fic ini bisa berjalan dengan lancar :3

Terima kasih buat yang mau baca fic ga jelas ini.

Sampai jumpaaaaaaa... OwO/


	2. What is Your Secret?

**Life of A Rose**

**Hanachi Soraria**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Vampire Knight dan segala isinya milik Matsuri Hino.<strong>

**Plot dan Original Character milikku**

**Warning: OC, OOC, typo(s)**

* * *

><p>Terima kasih kepada <strong>Black Rose 00<strong>, karena aku bisa memperbaiki beberapa kalimat yang rancu. Dan terima kasih untuk orang-orang yang telah memberi review. Kalimat dari kalian memberiku dukungan dan mendorongku untuk melanjutkan cerita ini. (Meski sempat lama tidak dilanjutkan #Author dilempar beton.)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: What is your Secret?<strong>

Kedua gadis itu berjalan berdampingan di koridor.

Untuk yang pertama kalinya, Yuki bisa melihat wajah gadis baru di sebelahnya dari jarak dekat. Ia melihat wajah yang bisa dikatakan mempesona padanya. Rambut panjang sepinggang dengan warna cokelat kemerahan, mata yang berwarna cokelat gelap, hidung mancung, kulit putih dengan pipi merona. Semua terlihat normal, namun ada sebuah kejanggalan tidak kentara yang membuat Yuki tidak bisa berpaling dari Misa. 'Sesuatu…'

"Ada apa?"

Yuki salah tingkah ketika Misa menatapnya dan segera menyusun kata-kata."Bo..boleh kutahu alasanmu datang ke Cross Academy?"

"Hmm.." Misa berpikir sejenak. Ia tahu bukan itu yang sebenarnya ingin ditanyakan Yuki, namun ia membiarkannya. "Apa ya? Nii-san yang minta aku kesini, tapi aku tidak pernah tahu alasannya. Dia selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan."

"Kamu datang ke Cross Academy karena permintaan kakakmu?"

"Ya. Sebenarnya aku berniat menolak ketika ditawari oleh Nii-san. Tapi, ketika dia bilang bahwa permintaan ini adalah permohonan seumur hidupnya, aku langsung menerimanya. Waktu itu wajah Nii-san kelihatan panik. Coba kamu melihatnya, lucu sekali lho." Misa tertawa kecil.

Kalimat itu sama sekali tidak mengandung humor di telinga Yuki.

"Tanpa dipikir dengan keras pun sebenarnya aku tahu alasannya. Mungkin karena sekarang aku sedang jadi target makhluk buas yang belum teridentifikasi. Mau kuceritakan?"

Yuki tidak bisa berkata-kata dan menutup mulutnya dengan salah satu tangan. Ia berhenti berjalan dan menampilkan wajah tegang saat menatap Misa. Makhluk... yang belum teridentifikasi...? Jangan-jangan...

Melihat tubuh Yuki yang membeku, Misa tertawa nyaring, "aku cuma bercanda lho, Yuki. Mana ada yang seperti itu? Alasanku berada disini sekarang sederhana kok. Karena akademi ini tempat yang cukup dekat dari rumahku. Hanya itu."

"Ha..hanya itu? Ahaha.. te..tentu saja. Memangnya.. apa lagi alasannya ya? Ha..ha.."

Koridor yang sepi dipenuhi oleh tawa gugup Yuki. Misa tersenyum simpul. Misa mengalihkan pandangannya ke semak mawar yang tumbuh di dekat koridor. Ia berjalan mendekatinya dan memetik sekuntum mawar secara hati-hati.

"Kamu suka mawar?"

"Mawar?" Yuki meletakkan tangannya di depan dada berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Ya. Di rumahku banyak ditanam bunga mawar." Misa tersenyum menatap Yuki. "Ibuku salah satu penggemar mawar."

"Kalau ditanya suka, ya. Ada apa, tiba-tiba?"

Misa hanya tersenyum membalas pertanyaan Yuki dan berjalan mendahului. "Ayo, aku ingin segera melihat kamarku."

"Ayo."

Misa mencengkram mawar di tangannya.

XXXXX

"Hmm…. Jadi ini ruanganku? Aku dapat ruangan pribadi? Tapi kenapa kasurnya ada dua?" Misa menunjuk kedua tempat tidur yang berada berseberangan secara bergantian.

Yuki yang tadinya berdiri di depan pintu, memasuki ruangan dan menyalakan lampu kamar itu kemudian menjelaskan. "Bukan begitu Kiribara-san. Setiap ruangan memang diisi dua siswi. Hanya kebetulan siswinya berjumlah ganjil, mungkin?" Pernyataan itu berubah menjadi pertanyaan. Yuki tidak terlalu yakin karena ia tidak pernah menghitung keseluruhan siswi di Cross Academy.

Misa menggangguk. Di dalam hati, gadis itu sedikit kecewa karena tadinya ia berharap mendapatkan teman berbincang di tempat yang asing. Namun kali ini ia kembali menggangguk dan berkata dalam benaknya bahwa ini cukup baginya. Mungkin ia akan mendapat teman sekamar lain waktu.

"Terima kasih ruangannya ya, ee.. Kurosu-san."

"Panggil saja aku Yuki, Kiribara-san."

"Baiklah, sebagai gantinya… Misa, panggil aku Misa." Gadis berambut cokelat sepinggang mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Yuki menyambutnya dengan senang hati. "Baiklah, Misa."

Ketika tangannya disambut Yuki, Misa menarik Yuki dalam pelukannya. "Salam kenal, Yuki. Semoga kita bisa berteman dengan baik."

Dengan tanda tanya besar Yuki membalas pelukannya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang dengan rambut perak muncul di depan pintu kamar dan menghentikan pelukan dadakan itu.

"Waktunya patroli malam, Yuki." Suara dinginnya mengisi ruangan yang hening, mengagetkan kedua gadis.

"Ze.. Zero! Jangan muncul tiba-tiba! Kau membuatku kaget!"

"Waktunya patroli malam." Zero mengacuhkan Yuki dan mengulangi kalimatnya, kali ini dengan nada memerintah.

"A..aku tahu."

Yuki menatap Zero. Untuk apa repot-repot datang ke asrama perempuan untuk memperingatkannya pada patroli malam? Toh biasanya ia yang mengingatkan Zero pada tugas wajibnya yang artinya tentu saja ia lebih 'rajin' dari pada Zero kalau soal patroli. Dan lagi Zero tahu kalau ia sedang mengantar Misa, harusnya Zero mengerti kalau ia akan segera menyusul untuk melaksanakan tugasnya. Dan yang terakhir… ada apa dengan nada perintah yang dingin itu?

"Ya, sebentar. Aku masih ada informasi yang harus disampaikan pada Misa."

Zero mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menyingkir dari depan pintu. Ia bersandar di dinding depan kamar Misa dan hanya mengeluarkan sepatah kata. "Cepat selesaikan."

Yuki mengerutkan kening. Untuk apa menunggu? Memangnya aku bakal membolos? Enak saja.

Bibir Misa mengerucut. Ia sedikit kesal dengan kemunculan Zero tapi toh Yuki memang harus menjalankan tugasnya. "Jadi? Ada yang belum kamu beritahukan padaku, Yuki?"

"I..iya. Seragammu akan kuantar besok pagi. Dan besok aku akan ke kamarmu untuk berangkat ke kelas bersama. Oh, ya kalau ada keperluan, kamarku berada lima ruangan dari kamarmu. Dan toilet ada di sana."

Kepala Yuki menyembul dari pintu untuk memberitahukan letak toilet yang diikuti oleh Misa. Zero yang berdiri di samping pintu, menghalangi pandangan Misa dan menatap gadis yang tingginya nyaris sepantar dengannya itu dengan tatapan dingin.

"Apa?" Ujar Misa ketus. Meski lelaki itu masih memancarkan aura menakutkan, namun ia tahu Zero tidak akan secara sengaja melukainya. "Kau mengganggu pandanganku, Tuan kedisiplinan yang SANGAT ramah. Bisakah kau minggir sedikiiiiiiiiittt saja?"

"Hmph."

Tatapan dingin dan sinis beradu dengan dahsyat. Seakan melihat aliran listrik antara dua tatapan dan tulisan 'kau akan mati' pada Zero dan Misa, akhirnya Yuki memutuskan untuk undur diri dan menarik Zero untuk melaksanakan patroli malam.

"Ka..kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok. Ingat jam malam, Misa."

Setelah beberapa langkah, Yuki melambaikan tangannya berharap akan dibalas oleh gadis baru. Namun pandangan gadis itu sudah tidak padanya lagi. Sesuatu, dibawah sana- Misa sedang menatap keluar jendela. Entah apa yang ia pandang, namun gadis itu terlihat sangat kaku. Yuki sedikit merasa cemas dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekatinya, tetapi ia berhenti ketika Misa, seakan tidak menyadari keberadaan dua anggota kedisiplinan yang masih memperhatikannya, berbalik dan memasuki kamarnya.

Suara pintu dikunci terdengar.

XXXXX

Misa mengunci pintu kamarnya. Ia merasa sedikit tidak enak pada Yuki yang tadi sempat melambai padanya, namun tidak ia balas itu. Tentu saja bukan niatnya. Keadaan membuatnya melakukan itu.

'Mawar. Mawar merah yang _indah_. Benar-benar _sangat menakutkan_.'

Gadis itu menghela nafas. Entah kenapa perasaan sepert tercekik dan sesak selalu muncul ketika melihat bunga cantik berduri itu. Perasaan yang sangat-sangat ingin ia enyahkan.

Sesuatu yang membuatnya rindu sekaligus ngeri.

Ia terdiam sebentar, kemudian berjalan di ruangan sambil menggeret kopernya. Setelah meletakkannya di samping kasur, gadis itu duduk di kasur dan memejamkan mata. Suara-suara di sekitarnya menjadi nyata. Dua suara langkah yang berbeda menjauhi kamarnya. Itu suara langkah kaki Yuki dan si mata tajam yang bernama Zero. Kemudian gadis itu menengokkan sedikit kepalanya. Suara angin dari luar bangunan, suara dengkuran dari sebelah ruangan, suara detak jantungnya… kemampuan aneh yang semakin lama berkembang dan membuatnya terganggu. Kemampuan yang muncul semenjak ia diserang makhluk itu…

GRUUUK..

Ia menelengkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan, berharap mendapatkan sesuatu untuk dimakan.

'Tentu saja tidak ada makanan. Memang ini hotel?' Dimana aku bisa mendapatkan makanan? Aku belum makan semenjak pagi tadi. Bodoh sekali aku menolak tawaran makan siang dari Nii-san karena semangat bisa segera sampai ke tempat baru.'

"Mungkin tidak ada salahnya mengejar Yuki? Kalau aku jelaskan, pasti Yuki mengerti kenapa aku keluar di jam malam." Gadis itu mengangguk membenarkan pernyataannya. "Toh ini tidak disengaja. Ya, benar. Tidak sengaja." Gadis berambut cokelat sepinggang itu menggambil senter dari tasnya dan berjalan keluar kamar.

XXXXX

Kedua petugas kedisiplinan berpatroli. Mereka menatap sekitar dari atas bangunan. Yuki melihat murid-murid Night Class lewat jendela ruang kelas. Matanya terfokus pada Kaname yang duduk di pinggir dekat jendela. Yuki mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, merasakan jantungnya yang berdebar. Kegiatannya terhenti ketika mendengar suara dingin Zero yang mencoba bicara padanya.

"Yuki, kuberitahu padamu.. jangan terlalu dekat dengannya."

Wajah Yuki memerah. "E…eh… Kaname-senpai? Su..sudah kukatakan Zero, kami tidak dekat. Bahkan aku tidak… a..eh.. lagipula aku.. dia.. Kaname-senpai bukan.. sudah kukatakan Kaname-senpai itu vampire yang baik. "

Zero terlihat kesal melihat Yuki. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Tidak ada vampire 'baik', Yuki. Kenapa kau tidak mengerti? Semua itu hanya kedok untuk menarikmu. Kenapa kau tidak pernah sadar?"

Yuki menatap balik Zero dengan kekesalan. "Tapi Kaname-senpai tidak begitu! Aku… kau tahu itu!"

Zero memijat keningnya. Ia melihat Night Class dari sudut matanya. Yuki yang menatapnya dengan kesal dan sebuah pikiran yang dari tadi terus mengganggunya membuatnya pusing.

Akhirnya Zero menghela nafas. "Sebenarnya pertanyaan awalku tadi bukan untuk para penghisap darah, Yuki. Kau sudah tahu kalau aku membenci para penghisap darah sialan itu, tidak perlu kukatakan dua kali pun kau sudah mengerti…"

Kali ini Yuki memiringkan kepalanya, tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Zero.

"Yang kumaksud adalah Misa Kiribara. Aku tidak ingin kau terlalu dekat dengannya."

"ke.. kenapa?"

Sebuah jeda panjang muncul. Zero menatap Yuki lama kemudian membuang pandangan ke arah Night Class.

"Misa Kiribara… ada kemungkinan dia adalah vampire. Ia pernah diserang oleh Pureblood. Dan mungkin ia akan segera jatuh ke level-E. Kalau memang benar begitu…Aku akan segera mendapat tugas untuk membunuhnya."

Yuki teringat guyonan Misa yang membuatnya tegang.

_-Aku cuma bercanda, lho. Mana ada makhluk seperti itu?-_

_'Misa...'_

XXXXX

Gadis itu mengerutkan keningnya. Senter yang ia pegang menerangi koridor yang bisa dikatakan begitu menyeramkan saat malam. Entah di bagian mana sekarang ia berada. Kali ini Misa mulai ragu dan memutuskan untuk kembali. Namun langkah kakinya terhenti ketika mendengar sebuah suara dari arah pepohonan. Ia menyipit dan melemparkan pandangan ke sebelah kanannya, berharap bisa melihat menembus pepohonan. Ia tidak salah mendengar, malah bukan hanya sebuah suara melainkan suara beberapa gadis yang beradu pendapat.

"Kau terlalu ceroboh. Sekarang bagaimana kita bisa melihat siswa Night Class?"

"Sudah, jangan berisik. Cepat bantu aku."

Misa menggeleng. "Penyusup Day Class. Pantas saja kepala sekolah menyiapkan anggota kedisiplinan. Bagaimana murid Night Class bisa tenang kalau mereka dibuntuti oleh fans perempuan yang nekat seperti mereka?"

Misa mendengar suara Yuki di antaranya. Ia memutuskan untuk memasuki wilayah pepohonan tersebut dan menambah kecepatannya ketika merasa sudah mendekati sumber suara.

"Darahmu.. harum sekali. Benar-benar mengundang selera."

Langkahnya terhenti tepat dibalik sebuah semak ketika mendengar suara yang familiar itu. Kemudian dengan perlahan ia mengintip dari balik semak. Matanya terpaku pada taring. 'Taring... memangnya... manusia punya taring seperti itu?'

Lelaki pirang yang tadi mencoba mendekatinya saat ia masih bersama Reo, menarik tangan Yuki yang memegang tongkat. Lelaki itu menggenggam tangan Yuki erat dan mendekatkanya pada bibirnya. Kemudian kedua murid yang Misa asumsikan sebagai Day Class jatuh tidak sadarkan diri.

"Yuki!"

Yuki menengok ke asal suara yang memanggilnya. Misa berada beberapa meter darinya, tersangkut di antara semak-semak.

"Misa! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Suara Aido memotong pembicaraan mereka. "Hei, hei. Kalian lupa aku ada disini?" Aido mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Misa. "Kamu.. anak baru tadi ya? Sepertinya ini hari keberuntunganku." Aido tersenyum menampilkan gigi putih teraturnya.

_Taring..._

Tiba-tiba suara pistol yang dikekang terdengar.

"Menghisap darah di lingkungan sekolah dilarang keras oleh peraturan sekolah. Apa kau sudah kehilangan akal sehatmu karena bau darah, vampire?"

Yuki terkejut oleh kedatangan Zero "Zero.. Hent…"

DOR.

Meleset.

Aido melepaskan Yuki dan menatap lambang yang muncul di pohon. "Kau membuatku kaget!"

Sebuah bayangan muncul dari antara pepohonan. Bayangan milik sang pureblood. Kaname Kuran berjalan mendekat.

"Bisakah kau simpan Bloody Rose itu? Senjata itu sangat berbahaya bagi 'kami'." Kaname menarik kerah Aido. "Aku akan membawa mereka ke ruang kepala sekolah. Boleh'kan?"

Zero menatap tajam siswa berseragam putih itu kemudian memasukkan pistolnya ke saku.

Kaname menatap siswa Night Class lain yang sedari tadi hanya melihat Aido membuat ulah. "Kau juga akan mendapatkan hukuman Kain."

Lelaki yang dipanggil Kain membelalak kemudian menghela nafas.

"Ayo kita kembali, Yuki." Zero mengalihkan pandangan pada Yuki.

Yuki menatap Zero dan yang lainnya dengan gugup. "A..aku akan membawa kedua siswi ke ruang kepala sekolah. Kalian duluan saja."

"Apa kau katakan? Memangnya kau sanggup membawa mereka?"

"Ka.. kalau begitu biarkan aku membawa yang satu itu?" Yuki menunjuk Misa yang masih bergelut dengan semak-semak.

Kali ini semuanya menatap ke arah Misa yang masih berusaha melepaskan diri.

Kaname menatap gadis asing dan mendekatinya. Ia ingin memastikan bahwa gadis ini tidak mendengar pembicaraan yang baru terjadi meski itu adalah hal yang mustahil. Ia sepertinya sudah berada lama di situ dan mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Tapi ia melihat gadis asing itu tidak bereaksi apapun terhadap pembicaraan mereka.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Kaname mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Ada suatu kejanggalan yang dimilikinya yang membuat Kaname tidak nyaman. Namun niat untuk membantu gadis itu keluar dari semak tidak terhenti.

Misa ragu namun ia tidak ingin tersangkut lebih lama. Ia menerima uluran tangan Kaname dan Kaname membantunya untuk keluar dari semak-semak.

"Terima kasih." Misa memberikan senyuman sekilas pada Kaname kemudian berjalan mendekati Yuki.

Misa membersihkan roknya dan menatap Yuki. "Sebelum kamu bicara, dengarkan alasanku. Aku ingin mencarimu untuk menemukan kantin. Tadi siang Nii-san menawariku makan tapi aku menolaknya karena aku terlalu senang untuk bisa segera sampai ke sini dan sekarang aku menyesalinya. Aku hanya mencari sepotong roti untuk mengganjal perutku yang berbunyi. Coba dengar." Gadis itu bicara tanpa menarik nafas. Ia berusaha membuat Yuki percaya dengan suara perutnya yang berbunyi dengan jeda beberapa menit. "Aku benar-benar lapar."

Ia menunjuk kedua siswi Day Class yang pingsan. "Yang pastinya aku tidak sama seperti mereka yang mencoba menyelundup demi melihat siswa Night Class seakan mereka idola internasional. Yah kalau memang juga… aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak tertarik dengan hal itu. Kau mengerti'kan, Yuki?"

Mendengar perkataannya, Yuki dan Aido menatap Misa tidak percaya. Baru kali ini mereka mendengar kata 'tidak peduli' dari mulut seorang gadis Day Class, selain Yori tentunya.

Misa menarik tangan Yuki. "Kamu mau antar aku ke kantin'kan?"

"Jam malam, Misa. Tidak mungkin kantin buka." Yuki menatap Misa lekat, mencari reaksi lain.

Setelah melewati ini... bukannya aneh kalau tidak ada reaksi? Tembakan? Misa mendengar tembakan Zero'kan? Bukannya aneh kalau ada orang yang tidak bereaksi ketika melihat seseorang akan ditembak di depan matanya? Barusan… ia tidak mendengar percakapan yang baru saja terjadi? Atau… berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya supaya tidak terlibat? Bagaimana dengan kedua siswi Day Class yang pingsan? Apa ia juga berpura-pura tidak melihatnya? Kenapa ia bisa seacuh itu? Ia bersikap layaknya tidak terjadi apapun.

"Tapi aku lapar. Tidak bisakah kita ke tempat lain yang ada makanan? Atau kita bisa keluar mencari makana... ah~ permintaan yang mustahil."

Zero terdiam dan menatap Misa yang memelas. Akhirnya lelaki bermata violet itu buka mulut, "aku tahu tempatnya. Ayo kita pergi dari sini."

Yuki kaget terhadap keputusan Zero. Ia membiarkan Misa pergi dari sini? Bagaimana kalau gadis itu tahu tentang vampire? Atau... mungkin Misa benar adalah seorang vampire sehingga ia acuh? Kecurigaan itu terus berputar di kepala Yuki.

Misa menatap Zero. "Ada apa ini? Tiba-tiba tuan kedisiplinan yang 'ramah' benar-benar jadi ramah. Kau tidak bermaksud menjebakku dan melakukan pembalasan bersambung'kan? Atau kau mau memaksaku menandatangani perjanjian 'jadi pacarmu' supaya aku mendapatkan makanan? AAAHHH Kau lelaki yang KEJAAAAMMM."

Zero memutar bola matanya. "Dalam mimpimu." Ia mendengus kesal dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Apa kau baru saja mendengus padaku? Eeeehh.. Tunggu. Aku ikut."

'Kiryu...memakluminya?' Kaname menatap Zero dan Misa bergantian.

Misa tersenyum menatap Yuki yang berlutut dekat kedua gadis Day Class yang tidak sadarkan diri. "Yuki tidak ikut?"

"A..aku harus mengurus mereka."

"Oh? Memangnya mereka kenapa?"

"Mereka pingsan..."

"Lalu?" Misa memiringkan kepalanya dan memberikan Yuki tatapan kebingungan "Mereka tidak minta kau khawatirkan. Kan mereka yang membuat diri mereka sendiri pingsan. Kenapa harus mengurus mereka?" Misa mendekati Yuki dan menarik tangan gadis yang lebih pendek darinya itu. "Bahkan itu bukan urusan Yuki kalau mereka terkena masalah yang lebih besar dari ini... konsekuensi karena mereka menjadi penyelundup'kan?" Misa tersenyum, gadis itu berpaling pada Zero yang pergi meninggalkannya. "AH! Tunggu tuan kedisiplinan yang tiba-tiba ramah!" Misa melepaskan tangannya dari Yuki dan mengejar Zero.

Pandangan Yuki mengikuti Misa yang berjalan menjauh. Kaname menatap Yuki dan merasakan ketidaknyamanannya.

"Tenang saja Yuki, memang ada kemungkinan gadis itu berpura-pura tenang dan tidak mendengar apapun. Tapi aku yakin Kiryu tahu apa yang dia lakukan. Yang barusan gadis itu katakan… jangan dimasukkan dalam hati." Kaname berlutut di samping Yuki. "Aku akan membawa mereka ke ruang kepala sekolah, kau ikut?"

Yuki menggangguk. Pikirannya masih terpaku pada Misa. Namun bukan hanya Yuki saja yang merasakan ketidaknyamanan itu. Siswa Night Class masing-masing memendam perasaan yang sama.

Sesuatu... ada sesuatu yang tidak beres pada gadis itu... Ia seperti kehilangan rasa... Kata-katanya barusan... bukanlah bisa dikatakan kejam?

.

.

To be Continued

* * *

><p>Aduh.. maaf ya... aku baru update lanjutannya.. beribu-ribu maaf...<p>

mudah-mudahan selanjutnya bisa lebih cepat...

Trus adegan cintanya belum kelihatan ya? Aku akan usahakan di cerita berikutnya.

ditunggu reviewnya yaaaaa...


End file.
